


愛を込めて作った (Made with Love)

by namibean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sannami Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: This is another contribution to SanNami Week Day 3 prompt: High School AU.  Chapter 2 is for the Day 7 prompt: Coffee & Tea.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “What if One Piece was a shojo manga?” art by Yoko Maki. I also made an accompanying fanart that you can find on Pixiv and Twitter. ^^v Also, there are a few little things I threw into the story that connect to the original manga. See if you can catch them.

_*Tap, tap, tap*_ Oxford leather shoes tapped against the pavement in time to the second hand on a very expensive wristwatch. Both accessories belonged to the blond male high school student waiting outside the gates of Whole Cake Academy. Sanji nervously adjusted the indigo tie of his school uniform for the tenth time that morning. If his sister Reiju caught him outside her school, she would kill him, then send him off to his own school down the street.

The last and **_only_** time Sanji was actually allowed to step foot on the all-girls school campus was two weeks ago at the Whole Cake Academy school festival. He had come to support Reiju but ended up being completely smitten by a ginger haired first-year student at the cooking club exhibit. The beautiful smile the girl gave as she told him her name was Nami was permanently planted in his memory. Unfortunately, his older sister had come to drag him away by the ear just as he was telling Nami his name. _“Ugh, Sanji!! I leave you alone for a second and you’re already chasing girls!”_

Sanji unconsciously rubbed his ear and shifted his weight to his other leg. It took two weeks of constantly bugging Reiju to give him any information on Nami before she finally caved. _“Fine! She likes oranges! That’s all I know!”_ Hopefully that was all he needed. He juggled the small clear bag of biscuits from his left hand to his right as he checked the time on his wristwatch. _Still 15 minutes before school starts,_ he thought to himself. Turning his attention back to the street, he felt his heart beat quicken. Walking directly towards him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, which was a big deal considering how many ladies in the world he found beautiful.

“A goddess?!!” he exclaimed out loud. He had to blink twice before recognizing the long ginger hair flowing in the gentle breeze. The image in his memory did not compare to her actual beauty. A smile came to his face as he hid the clear bag behind his back. “Good morning, Nami-san!” he smiled and waved at the female student.

 _Who’s this weirdo?!!_ Nami’s pace slowed a fraction to assess the blond male student. He definitely did **NOT** go to her school. The only boy that attended Whole Cake Academy was Luffy and even _he_ was an extreme exception. This boy did look somewhat familiar, though. The royal blue cardigan, indigo tie, and matching trousers told her that he most likely went to the high school down the street. As she approached him, she felt a bit embarrassed to see that he was actually good looking. Then she recognized the curly eyebrow. “Ah!” she exclaimed. “You’re Reiju-senpai’s brother, right??” He nodded enthusiastically. “Good morning, Sanji-kun!”

“You remembered,” Sanji felt his cheeks warm with the blush that was most certainly spreading across his face. He wasn’t just struck with one of Cupid’s arrows. It felt like the whole archery club had taken aim at his heart.

“Of course I remembered,” Nami replied with a smile. How could she ever forget a cute boy’s name or expensive wristwatch? “But what are you doing here? Do you want me to get Reiju-senpai for you?” 

**“No!!”** Sanji didn’t mean to raise his voice. It was a response to the genuine fear of his sister catching him trying to pick up Nami. “I mean… um…” he shyly looked down at his feet. Steeling his nerves, he took a breath and met her brown eyes. “Actually… I wanted to give you this.” 

From behind his back, he presented her with a clear bag of homemade biscuits cut into cute shapes. Nami was both puzzled and surprised. “Cookies?” she questioned as she took the bag.

“They’re orange and ginger biscuits,” Sanji replied with a nod. “ _That I made for you with love_ ,” he wanted to add, but the words were stuck in his throat. “I hope you don’t mind that Reiju told me that you like oranges.”

“Not at all, thank you!” she smiled again. Holding the bag at eye level, she admired the color of the bake, “They look so yummy!!” 

“They would probably taste best with tea,” he recommended. On the outside he appeared calm, but inside was a whirlpool of emotion that he was barely able to contain. Did she like the gift or was she just being polite? Her serene smile was both calming and maddening as it gave away nothing. Suddenly her face filled with dread.

“Oh no!! I forgot about the tea party,” Nami whined. Sanji jumped with a start when she grabbed his hand. “I know you made these, but is it okay if I serve them at our cooking club meeting this afternoon??” 

“A-A club meeting?” Sanji could hardly form the words through the overwhelming chorus of angels singing in his head. All he was aware of was the soft warm touch of the girl holding his hand. _Don’t pass out! Don’t pass out!!_ He repeated the mantra to himself.

“Yeah,” Nami nodded. “We have a tea party at one of our club meetings every month. I was supposed to bake something this time, but… I forgot,” she used her feminine charms to appear embarrassed and ashamed. _No true gentleman could resist a lady in need…_ At least, that’s what Robin taught her from the manners books in the library. “You can come, too… as my **_date_** … if you like.”

Sanji completely fell for the bait. He dropped to one knee in front of her, still holding her hand. “Please, use me!!” He cleared his throat, “I mean, use them however you like. They’re yours.”

“Really??!!” Nami bounced up and down with excitement. Then she leaned down and hugged the boy, crushing his face into her chest. “Thank you, Sanji-kun!! You saved me!”

“Muh-fuh,” there was a muffled sound of agreement. Hearts and stars exploded around Sanji’s vision. It took everything in his willpower to prevent the nosebleed wanting to erupt forth in the moment. _I-Is this what heaven feels like??_ Nothing could pull him away from this blissful, dream-like state. _*Ding dong, bing bong*_ … Nothing but the ringing of the first bell for school.

“Ah!! I have to get to class!” Nami released the boy from her powerful spell and helped him to his feet. “Promise you’ll come this afternoon, okay?”

Sanji nodded, still dazed. Suddenly, a terrifying thought came to mind. “H-hey, are they going to be okay with a male student attending one of these things?” He remembered the violent reaction Reiju and some of her classmates had when he tried to sneak on campus before.

Nami noticed the apprehension in his eyes. “Don’t worry! You won’t be the only boy there.” She glanced towards the campus at an invisible opponent. “I’m sure Luffy is going to crash the tea party. He would never pass up free food.”

“Wait…. Luffy?!!” Sanji tugged on her hand until she faced him again. “As in Monkey D. Luffy?!!”

“You know him?” Nami questioned. “He just transferred here a week ago.”

 _That bastard!!_ Sanji clenched his teeth. He was wondering what had happened to Luffy after he disappeared last week. Come to think of it, Reiju had mentioned having to give a new student CPR on their first day when they were choking on a fishbone at lunch. _How the hell did that little shit get lucky enough to be admitted to an all-girls school?!!_ Principal Garp, Luffy's grandfather, could be heard sneezing loudly from his office. 

Noticing that Nami was still waiting for him to answer, Sanji cleared his throat. “Ah, kind of… He was in my class, but I heard he was expelled for getting into too many fights. I didn’t know it was permanent.”

“And he ended up here,” Nami pieced the story together. “He can’t really get into too many fights at an all-girls school.”

 _“He better not,”_ Sanji was about to reply, but he was interrupted. _*Ding dong, bing bong*_ The second bell chimed and both students jumped. “I have to hurry and get to school,” Sanji stated before kissing Nami’s hand and letting it go. Then he ran off at full speed towards his campus. 

“Don’t forget to be here this afternoon!” Nami called after him.

Sanji looked back over his shoulder with hearts in his eyes and waved, nearly crashing into a lamp post on the side of the road. Straightening himself out, he continued forward. The thought of spending the afternoon with Nami again made him feel like he was walking on air.

... 

After watching Sanji leave, Nami giggled and walked into the Whole Cake Adacemy school entrance. Among the chorus of greetings in the hallway was a loud **_*thud*_** and girls screaming. “Kyaa!!! Hancock-sama!!” The fashionista club was huddled towards the wall. 

Opposite them stood the only male student at the school, Monkey D. Luffy. His supernatural arm stretched across the hallway with his hand planted against the wall. _Another kabe-don?!_ Nami rolled her eyes. It was the boy’s signature move. And the recipient this time? Fashionista club president and third-year student, Boa Hancock, who looked more like she was in love than terrified when faced with Luffy.

“Oi, Hammock,” Luffy’s voice was low and threatening. “I don’t want to hear about you bullying any other girls. Got it?” Hancock blushed and nodded before collapsing to the floor. Undisturbed, Nami smoothly ducked under Luffy’s outstretched arm and continued towards her classroom. Smelling the biscuits, Luffy ran after her, immediately forgetting whatever he was doing. 

“Oi, oi, Nami!!” He yelled as he climbed through one of the sliding windows from the hall into the classroom. Nami ignored the boy and sat down at her desk to begin preparing for class. Luffy took his place at the desk in front of hers and sat backwards on his chair. “Nami!!” He waved his hand in front of her face. “Nami, give me a cookie! I’m starving!!”

As he reached for the bag, Nami smacked his hand away. “No, Luffy!” The boy began to sulk. _Why does he have to be so childish?!!_ “They’re for the tea party this afternoon,” she explained. “If you want to try one, you’ll have to wait until then, okay?”

Luffy broke into a bright smile and nodded. “Okay!!”


	2. 「恋はいつもハリケーンなんだよ！」 ("Love is a hurricane!")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the tea party go? This chapter is for Sannami Week 2021, Day 7 - Coffee & Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to check out the "What if One Piece was a shojo manga" artwork by shojo artist Yoko Maki. This fic was heavily inspired by her work.

After classes finished for the day, the cooking club began to set up for their monthly tea party/club meeting. Nami arranged the ginger and orange biscuits from Sanji on the top of a three-tiered server. On the second tier were a several petit fours being placed by fellow first-year student, Nefertari Vivi. Vivi was the daughter of the mayor and even had the nickname _“princess”_ among her classmates, but she never let it get to her head. Nami knew how much Vivi valued being treated the same as everyone else in the school.

“Oh my goodness! What cute cookies,” Vivi exclaimed. “Are these from you, Nami?”

“Yes… Actually…” Nami began to explain where the biscuits came from, but was interrupted by another first-year student, Carrot. 

“Are these ready to be put out on the table?” Carrot reached for the server tray. The bunny ears on her hat bounced with her bubbly personality. 

“Yes, you can take them, Carrot,” Vivi smiled. Then she turned to Nami. “We should go sit down. The meeting is about to start.” Nami nodded in reply.

The way the tea parties were usually arranged, the cooking club would have a short meeting first, then serve tea and treats to any students who decided to attend. During the meeting, Nami kept glancing out the window. There was no sign of Sanji yet. “I hope he didn’t forget,” she mumbled to herself.

“That concludes the cooking club meeting,” Charlotte Linlin, head of the cooking club and the student council, announced. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. This was her favorite event _every_ month. “Now let’s begin the tea party!”

The girls all got up from their seats to get their own cup of tea or coffee and any treats they liked. The rule was they could only have one of every treat to assure that everyone had a chance to taste them all. For the most part, the students followed the rule… but this time, there was one exception.

As if on cue, Luffy burst into the room. “Yaaaay!! Sweets!!” He jumped into line right behind Nami. “See,” he happily said to his classmate, “I waited, just like you said.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nami nodded. She used a small set of serving tongs to pick up one of the biscuits and placed it on Luffy’s plate. “There you go!”

“That’s all??” Luffy pouted. “I want more!!” Nami was about to yell at him about following rules, but Vivi stepped in.

“It’s okay, Luffy-san,” she patted him on the shoulder. “If we have leftovers, you’re welcome to take them. But let’s follow the rules for now.”

“I guess,” he replied, still sulking. Nami rolled her eyes and sighed. Ever since Luffy transferred to the school, it seemed as if all the girls were eager to coddle him or try to get his attention. It looked like Vivi wasn’t immune to his child-like behavior either.

The three students returned to their table. The first treat Luffy tried was one of Nami’s biscuits. “Ohhhh!” he immediately perked up. “These are delicious!!” His arm stretched across the room to grab another biscuit and he finished it in two bites. “I… know this cooking from somewhere.”

“Kyaa〜!! ♡” A cry of pleasure suddenly came from across the room. Nami stood up to look where the noise came from. One of her classmates, Kaya, was lying unconscious on the floor in Carrot’s arms. 

“Kyaa〜!! ♡” came another cry from the back of the room. This time it was kendo club captain Tashigi. Her glasses were fogged up over her red cheeks.

Soon a chorus of screams erupted as girls passed out all over the room. “It’s the biscuits!!” one of the students pointed out. “I think they’ve been poisoned!!” Nami felt cold beads of sweat forming on her brow. 

Among the remaining girls, second-year student Vinsmoke Reiju picked up the biscuit on her plate to examine it. Her specialty was studying poisons. If the biscuits were drugged, she would be able to figure it out. Aside from the cute bear shape, it appeared to be a regular biscuit. Taking a breath, she closed her eyes and took a bite. “Reiju!!” her friends cried out as they surrounded her, expecting to see her pass out. 

Instead, Reiju shivered and opened her eyes. “It’s… so strong,” she mumbled and took a sip of her tea. “But no mistake, this is…”

“SANJIIIIII〜!!” Luffy suddenly shouted. Nami looked towards the entrance to see the blond male student stepping into the room. “Sanji!!” Luffy called out again as he leapt through the air and tackled his friend. “I've missed you so much!!”

Some of the remaining female students began to cry out at the sight of the two male students hugging. “B-Boys’ love?!!” Kalifa, a second-year student, exclaimed before passing out. Sanji struggled to sit up with Luffy hanging around his neck.

“You said you would always cook for me,” Luffy sobbed. “Where have you been?? The food here is so boring compared to your cooking!!”

“S-Sanji-kun!” Nami called as she ran up to the two boys. Embarrassed at witnessing the intimate scene, she looked away and blushed. “I didn’t know you preferred men.”

“N-No!!” Sanji yelled in response. “It’s not what you think, Nami-san! I can explain.” Attempting to wrestle out of Luffy’s grip, he scrambled to his feet. “Come on, Luffy,” he tried prying the other boy off of his legs. “You don’t have to hang on so tight!”

“Never mind that!” Nami replied. “What did you do to the biscuits?!!” Yet another girl cried out in pleasure and collapsed. “Did you drug them?!!” 

“No, of course not,” Sanji immediately answered. He was still trying to pull Luffy off of him. 

“Then what did you put in them?!!” Nami asked. 

Just then, Nico Robin, third-year student and one of Nami’s friends, came up behind her. “Nami,” she breathed. Her cheeks were flushed. In her hand was one of the cat-shaped biscuits with a small bite taken where an ear should be. “This… is love.”

“Love?!!” Nami repeated. She turned to face Sanji again. “Is that some kind of potion or something?!! You **_were_ **trying to drug me!!” Sanji shook his head profusely. 

“No, Nami…” Robin leaned on her friend’s shoulder. Her legs wobbled. She knew wouldn’t be able to stand much longer. “This is… actual love.” Nami helped her sit down before her legs gave out. “He made them with love.”

Confused, Nami turned back to Sanji. “What…” she asked, “Why? No…” Then she shook her head. “More importantly, how do we stop it?”

Sanji finally managed to break free from Luffy’s iron grasp. “It can’t be stopped.” Nami looked confused. He took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes. “Because love… is a **hurricane**.”

“BAKA!!” Nami yelled and punched him, knocking Sanji out cold.

…

Several minutes later….

The room was quiet as the few remaining students began to clean up after the party. Nami, Sanji, and Luffy sat at one of the tables. “So,” Nami poked at one of the petit fours on her plate with a fork, “you two are actually friends.”

“Yep!!” Luffy happily exclaimed from behind a pile of leftover treats. With the majority of the party attendees unconscious, most of the food would have gone to waste. Thankfully, Luffy seemed to have a bottomless stomach.

Sanji hung his head a bit while holding an ice pack on his black eye. “Luffy was in my class,” he explained. “Sometimes he would forget his lunch.”

“It was almost every day!” Luffy laughed. Sanji continued… 

“Rather than watching him starve, I offered to share some of my lunch with him.” He took a sip of his black tea. “Finally, one day, I decided to start making lunches for him rather than having to share mine all the time.”

“That’s…” Nami blushed. “That’s actually pretty sweet of you.”

“Sanji〜,” Luffy whined. “Please make me lunches again! I miss your cooking!!”

“Ugh,” Sanji planted his face into the ice pack. “You and Zoro… You guys need to learn to make your own lunches!!”

“Ehhh, you know I can’t remember to bring lunch,” Luffy complained.

As the boys argued, Robin came up to the table to take the empty serving tray in front of Luffy. She noticed that Nami still had the last of Sanji’s biscuits on her plate. “Ah, Nami…” she pointed to the treat. “Why haven’t you eaten your biscuit yet? You should at least try one, considering they were made especially for you.” Giving a mischievous smile, she walked away.

Sanji and Luffy became quiet as they turned back to Nami. Her cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment. “I… I just didn’t want to have the same reaction as everyone else.” Sanji looked down in disappointment. A pang of guilt struck Nami in the chest. Picking up the biscuit, she examined it carefully. “But… I guess I can try it…. at least.”

Sanji quickly picked his head back up, excited to see how she would react. Just as Nami was about to bite into the heart-shaped biscuit, it was snatched from her fingers. “Yoink!” Luffy’s arm snapped back to normal and he threw the biscuit into his mouth whole.

“Luffy!!” Sanji jumped up and grabbed the other boy by the cheek, stretching out his face. “How could you take a lady’s food like that?!! Give it back, you asshole!!!”

“But I really wanted it!!” Luffy stated matter-of-factly. “Besides, it’s gone now!! I swallowed it!!”

Sanji growled in response and moved as if he was about to kick his former classmate. Reading his movement, Nami quickly grabbed him by the arm. “Sanji-kun, it’s okay,” she said.

“But Nami-san!!” Sanji complained. He still had a strong grip on Luffy’s stretched mouth. “I made them for you and you didn’t even get to try one!!”

“Then, you’ll just have to bake them again.” Nami tugged at his arm, signaling him to sit down. The tea party was crazy enough. They didn’t need to attract further attention with a fight. Attempting to calm him down, Nami leaned in towards Sanji. “Maybe you can even show me how to make them,” she purred softly into his ear.

A pleasant shiver ran up Sanji’s spine. Immediately forgetting any anger he was feeling a moment ago, he let go of Luffy’s face and turned back towards Nami. “Really?” he asked in disbelief. She only replied with a nod. Unable to contain his excitement, Sanji reached out to hug her. “It’s a date, Nami-swaaan!!”

Nami smoothly took a step back and stopped his approach with a palm to his face, hitting him directly on his bruised eye. “It’s a date, Sanji-kun,” she confirmed with a bright smile and left to go help the rest of the cooking club clean up. Sanji collapsed backwards in his chair with hearts in his eyes. 

“Ugh, why do you have to be so embarrassing??” Reiju walked up to her brother and helped him up to give him a piggyback ride home. “At least you’re more decent than Ichiji, Niji, or Yonji…” She shook her head at the thought of ever allowing _those_ three into her school. She had to give her blond brother credit where it was due. “Congratulations on successfully picking up a girl, Sanji.”

Surprisingly, Sanji giggled while riding on his sister’s back. Reiju could tell he was floating in-and-out of consciousness. “All it took was making something with love,” he mumbled before passing out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^/

**Author's Note:**

> Some side notes: 1) I've been watching a lot of Ranma 1/2, so a lot of the cheesy high school romance stuff is influenced by that series. 2) *Ding dong, bing bong* is a reference to the regular school bell in Japan, but it is also from Game Grumps playing Danganronpa. *laughs*


End file.
